Frightmare
by Stoona
Summary: When Kari has a dream in which one of her friends die, she is rather relieved to wake up. Until she finds out that he died in real life. Character Death?
1. Prologue: Ur Shower

_Warnings__: AU fic! This means there is probably going to be some OOC-ness, though I am trying to make everyone as in-character as possible given the storyline. If I start to make any character drastically/annoyingly OOC just let me know and I'll correct it, though! Also, if I continue, there will be death, cutting, attempted suicide, and whatever my sadistic self decides in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, give me ideas, and don't burn my bunnies!

(They may come after you next! Only when they're done feasting on my brain, that may take awhile.)

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… MWAHAHAHAHA _

_Oh… and title name inspiration is from 1,000 Ways to Die_

_*******_

_Prologue Ur- Shower_

_This world was blacker than the darkest night. She watched as the mist wrapped around her, holding her in the air. Not allowing her to rescue or help the young man in distress below her, all she could do was plead, yell, and weep._

'_Run!' She could hear a voice as dark tendrils pursued the blond teen below._

_**No matter how far…**__ the voice was deep, chilling, leaving the air cold and the mist protectively tightened around her, almost instinctively._

'_Run away!' _

_**I will find you…**_

'_Keep away from him!' She knew she was not a part of this dream, that she could do nothing other than watch. He could not hear her._

_**You cannot hide from me…**_

_**I will break you…**_

_**I will torture you…**_

_She could hear his voice echoing in her head. 'I'm already broken.'_

_She gasped as he fell; the ebony tendrils rolled over his body, heading for his neck._

'_Help me! Hi...' He choked off._

_**Now I will kill you…**__ the voice laughed wickedly and cruelly._

"NO TAKERU!" She jolted up from her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her body was shaking and there was a chill in the air. She wished her parents or Tai were home. Lying down, she tried to fall asleep.

_Couple hours later…_

Her door slowly creaked open and spiky brown haired head popped into her room. "Hikari, you awake?"

She dimly noted that his voice was cracked like he had been crying and his face was drawn and pale. "I think so… Tai what are you doing home?"

"I have some bad news Kari."

"After the dream I had I doubt it." She laughed dryly and Tai laughed sadly.

"TK's dead."


	2. Chapter 1: The Last Phrase

_Warnings__: AU fic! This means there is probably going to be some OOC-ness, though I am trying to make everyone as in-character as possible given the storyline. If I start to make any character drastically/annoyingly OOC just let me know and I'll correct it, though if it is specific or dire to the storyline it is not being changed!! Also, if I continue, there will be death, cutting, attempted suicide, and whatever my sadistic self decides in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, give me ideas, and don't burn my bunnies!

(They may come after you next! Only when they're done feasting on my brain that may take awhile.)

I will tell you this I have the ending planned already and unless my bunnies say otherwise I will keep to that ending.

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… (evil sadist laugh) _

_(Hint: I torture the characters I like…)_

_Thank you to the two people who story alerted this…_

_I still have no reviews… Stoona sad '^'_

_Stoona needs to describe more and stop just telling the story_

_No Stoona does not… _

_On with the story before Stoona keeps arguing with herself._

_* * * * * * *_

_Chapter 1- The Last Phrase _

Pale as death already she turned ashen after Tai delivered the startling news. "That can't be Tai! That just can't be true…" Her stomach felt cramped as though it was being twisted and pulled. Tai silently came over and sat beside her, gently tucking her into his warm embrace.

"I know it's hard to accept, but it's true. T. K. died during his sleep." His voice was rough, dry and gravelly. She could tell that he had been crying for how long, though, she did not know.

"Why… how?" timid, small, scared, the dream resurfaced, how scared had she been? Was that dream what killed him? Was that what happened to him?

"I really don't know Kari, I just don't know. T.K. would tell us if something was wrong, Wouldn't he?" Tai clutched her tightly, that question showed his true insecurity. Had there been something wrong that they were too busy to notice?

"T.K. gives us hope… I would think that he would tell us what was wrong with him, but I think that he would not want to worry us with his problems. He always wanted to help us and lighten our burden."

"Did he say anything to you?" He probed ever so slightly.

"Tai, we are in college now, we barely see each other. When we did find time to talk to each other he was more concerned with how I was doing or the others. The last time I saw him I… he told me he wasn't sleeping well and not to worry about it. That was two weeks ago." She sighed.

"You didn't talk to him anymore about it?"

"No, I had my exams to study for as did he, so I assumed that was why he wasn't sleeping well." Shaking her head she continued. "He asked me once if I knew what night terrors where I didn't. I was going to ask him what they were, but the bell rang and I forgot during that class about it. I looked it up shortly before you came here."

"Night Terrors? Kari, that may have been what killed him… Matt said that he had been getting home late and that T.K. was acting strange when he would wake up, but other than that nothing."

"Tai, that may be… but I don't think that is the only reason..."

"Must there be another reason?"

"Yes, I don't think the dream that killed him was normal."

"Kari…"

"Tai, I saw that dream and I heard the voice afterwards. It said, 'Welcome Back.'"


	3. Chapter 2: A Cold Metal Crypt with Ice

_Warnings__: AU fic! This means there is probably going to be some OOC-ness, though I am trying to make everyone as in-character as possible given the storyline. If I start to make any character drastically/annoyingly OOC just let me know and I'll correct it, though if it is specific or dire to the storyline it is not being changed!! Also, if I continue, there will be death, cutting, attempted suicide, and whatever my sadistic self decides in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, give me ideas, and don't burn my bunnies!

In other words no flames.

(They may come after you next! Only when they're done feasting on my brain that may take awhile.)

I will tell you this I have the ending planned already and unless my bunnies say otherwise I will keep to that ending. I would love to know where that ending came from…

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… (evil sadist laugh) See my longer warning section on my profile page…_

Yes it is the same warning from the previous chapters.

Rate & Review: No flames, I have no beta.

Thank you to Stealth Photographer for the one and only review so far.

Sorry if it was such a sad beginning, but the characters are caught in my mind and it is not a happy place. This is what they gave me to work with.

This was supposed to be attached to the last chapter… Stoona was just being lazy.

T.K.: She just loves cliffhangers

…Is that what you call my little tendency?

For your information digimon do not exist. They met in camp and an accident brought them together. Same with the second generation. Funny isn't it? Accidents brought them together. They aren't giving me anymore details as to what happened.

* * * * * *

Chapter 2- A Cold Metal Crypt with Ice

Cold, so cold… shiny metal doors were the only one escape route, but that did not matter to the blonde teen laying on the slab. A white blanket his only protection from the cold, if it mattered.

"Was he a friend of yours, Joe?" The lanky man who stood over the icy teen jumped, turning his attention to the elderly man who had just walked in.

"Yes, sir he was… I can't believe he is gone." Melancholy that was how you could describe the aura that surrounded him. Joe eyes held such sadness. "He was the youngest of our group everyone wished to protect him. We always hoped that he and our leader's younger sister would be together." Remorseful, his tone was just that, only this year had he started college.

"I hate saying this but it is like his body just seized, gave up. One so young should not have died like this. He had his whole life ahead of him. I will leave you alone to say your goodbyes. Remember, the autopsy will be later this afternoon." The mortician chimed, hobbling towards the doors.

"Thanks, I am just an intern after all, but I seem to be getting special treatment."

"Not really, this is the way we treat all interns. I be back later." The doors slid shut with a slight whirring noise. Joe nodded even though no one was around to see it.

"We will find out what happened to you, T.K." His hand carefully brushed unruly blonde locks away from the relaxed face. He remembered how broken Matt seemed when he called to tell what had happened. "Matt, isn't taking this too well. I… we have decided to meet up in a couple hours. All of us, even Mimi… she is back from her trip to America. Sora is concerned about Matt as are the rest of us. Our meeting won't be the same without you."

He laughed bitterly bringing his hand to cover his eyes as he spoke on. "Listen to me T.K. talking to you like you can hear me…" His other hand brushed over the small wrist and stopped, body going rigid as a strangled gasp escaped his throat. "T.K…" Lifting the rigid arm to view what he had felt was harder than he thought, but when he brought the ashen wrist and forearm into the light did he see them. Joe grabbed the slap as his knees weakened and nearly gave out. Staring at him was a shallow cut barely two days old, it's siblings ran and danced together as raised white lines on his arm… both of them. His hand tightened on the thin wrist as did the other gripping the cold metal slab.

"What? T.K. why, what have you done?" Disbelief was at the forefront of his mind.

If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the slow pulse under his fingers.

If he had been paying more attention he would have noticed the piercing ice blue eyes that stared at him.

* * * * * *

T.K.:…Cliffhanger

Ohh… that's a cliffhanger?

Matt: Yes… now give me back my little brother!

Not yet… maybe later.

T.K.: Matt… be glad you are not on her list of favs… it is not a great place to be…


	4. Chapter 3: This is the truth?

_Warnings__: AU fic! This means there is probably going to be some OOC-ness, though I am trying to make everyone as in-character as possible given the storyline. If I start to make any character drastically/annoyingly OOC just let me know and I'll correct it, though if it is specific or dire to the storyline it is not being changed!! Also, if I continue, there will be death, cutting, attempted suicide, and whatever my sadistic self decides in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, give me ideas, and don't burn my bunnies!

In other words no flames.

(They may come after you next! Only when they're done feasting on my brain that may take awhile.)

I will tell you this I have the ending planned already and unless my bunnies say otherwise I will keep to that ending. I would love to know where that ending came from…

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… (evil sadist laugh) See my longer warning section on my profile page…_

Yes it is the same warning from the previous chapters.

Rate & Review: No flames, I have no beta.

kingdom219- Thank you for your review… does it really take the possibility of him getting cut up for someone to review? That is too cruel.

I will explain next chapter what has happened in the morgue.

* * * * * *

Chapter 3- This is the truth?

Even her dreams reminded her of the loss of the one she had feelings for. It was not the normal dream that she was used to, a soft light lay ahead of her. She did not wish to go there at all somehow she knew that if she went there that she would never wake up.

_T.K… why?_

_Why? It is very simple… I remembered…_

_T.K.?_

Before her stood one blonde blue-eyed teen dressed… umm… barely dressed with only a sarong around his waist, he sat beside her.

_Yes, Kari? What do you wish to ask?_

_What happened to you?_

_I remembered…_

She frowned. _What do you mean?_

_Do you remember what the others called us? Light and hope… there is a reason for this._

_A reason?_

_Yes, the reason that I left my body is because I remembered what I truly am and what we share together._

_We share together?_ If this was a dream, why did she feel so heavy? Why did she feel so fake in her body?

_Yes, we share the same fate, but we were not meant to be born to the human race… that was a mistake that they finally realized. So now we must return to our world._

_What do you mean our world?_

_Do you trust me?_

_Yes, I do, what are you saying? _She couldn't remember what she had just asked.

_I was wondering if you would come with me, back to our realm of living._

She nodded; she couldn't remember what was going on.

_Thank you… Kari, my love._

His body surrounded her in a hug as his lips claimed hers in a kiss.

_I will come for you soon, just be ready._

She woke gasping as she came down from her high. The kiss had turned into something more… even though it was a dream she could still feel him inside of her. She remembered what he had said afterwards.

"This is the truth? We were never supposed to be born? Never to know these people?" Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. "…but you are coming back to me my love so all will be fine, won't it?"

* * * * * *

Sorry… I meant this to be something else, but T.K. and Kari gave me this so I could not argue


	5. Chapter 4: Whatever Happened to Joe?

_Warnings__: AU fic! This means there is probably going to be some OOC-ness, though I am trying to make everyone as in-character as possible given the storyline. If I start to make any character drastically/annoyingly OOC just let me know and I'll correct it, though if it is specific or dire to the storyline it is not being changed!! Also, if I continue, there will be death, cutting, attempted suicide, and whatever my sadistic self decides in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, give me ideas, and don't burn my bunnies!

In other words no flames.

(They may come after you next! Only when they're done feasting on my brain that may take awhile.)

I will tell you this I have the ending planned already and unless my bunnies say otherwise I will keep to that ending. I would love to know where that ending came from…

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… (evil sadist laugh) See my longer warning section on my profile page…_

…_cookie cutter warning._

_This chapter is actually supposed to be chapter 2…_

…

…

…

…_Thank you to my only two reviewers:_

_Stealth Photographer my first reviewer and who has reviewed three times_

…_spooky? I love it when people find my writing terrifying, spooky, twisted, and/ or feel sorry for the main character…_

_And to the leaving the friends umm… I am only writing what the T.K. and Kari in my mind are giving me._

And to

_Kingdom219 who has reviewed twice_

_Thank you now collect the freshly baked cookies I have made for you and do review again._

…Now where did Stoona put that notebook with the rest of the story in it?

Ohh… here it is now that I found it on with the story!

Kari: T.K.? which one of us gave her the idea for this story?

T.K.: It may have been a passing thought that a plot bunny stole from our minds… just be glad that we are not Lelouch… in her other story… Stoona is going to write four different endings for that one. I think that only one is going to be a 'happy' ending.

Kari:…I think you are right…

* * * * * *

Chapter 4- Whatever Happened to Joe?

"Joe was supposed to be here an hour ago!" A woman dressed in various shades of pink hissed venomously as she paced.

"Mimi, you're going to wear a hole in my floor." Matt stated calmly, voice slightly strained. He sighed, everyone, but Joe had shown up.

"I see the marks already, Mimi." Tai pointed out solemnly.

Mimi stopped herself, looked down, and blinked at the worn carpet. "I couldn't of… I haven't been pacing long enough to wear the carpet _that_ much."

She would have continued, but Matt's stressed chuckle interrupted her. Her glare demanded that he explain. "Mimi… those marks are from T.K. not you." He turned his head just enough that he was not really looking at them, but at the marks, tears in eyes. Remorseful as he remembered how they came to be.

"T.J. paced? " Davis, he sounded surprised. Had he thought T.K. was above such a thing? He still couldn't get T.K.'s name right.

"Why wouldn't he, Davis?" Yolei exclaimed.

"I didn't think that he was the type."

"Just because he didn't seem the type doesn't mean that he didn't pace, Davis."

"Yolei, I ju-"

"T.K. didn't pace those marks into the carpet." Matt interjected before those two could get into a full argument. He looked to Tai and Kari who knew the truth of those marks and what T.K. had been doing to himself. Kari had not spoken a word to anyone that day.

"Then how did he?"

"Note what is on the path. A mirror and a table. They are on opposite ends of the room. You see our little T.K. had to run from the table to the mirror in order to get ready for any little outing." Tai stated seriously. If you had been a stranger to the room it would have seemed like friendly banter. Looking closer you could see the underlying tension, sadness, depression, grief, and pain.

"Why didn't you just move them for him?" Cody asked hesitantly.

"He had to get his exercise somehow." Matt commented dryly.

The frantic knocking, rapping noise interrupted whatever else was going to be said. Mimi's face brightened as she ran to the door, opened it and promptly exclaimed out in slight annoyance. "Where were you, Joe!"

"Joe is in the dog house." Tai whispered quietly, Kari and their friends could hear except for the two at the door. Kari did not even crack a smile. Her face was nothing , but a mask that would not crack.

Mimi's voice changed from scolding to concern. "Joe? What happened? Are you feeling alright?" Joe walked in; his features pale, drawn, distraught, and upset.

"What happened, Joe? You look like you've been through the winger." Tai inquired after the chuckling had died down. He didn't like that look.

"You went to see T.K." A statement from Matt that received a nod in return, he continued. "Have they started?"

Joe shook his head and opened his mouth to voice his own question, voice timorous. "Matt… was T.K. suicidal."

"No."

"Did you know about the cuts?" Everyone's attention turned to Matt as they processed what was just said.

"Yes." Tai and Kari did not even flinch as mixed reactions came from the group.

"Did you try to stop him?"

"Stopping him wouldn't have helped." Joe opened his mouth to continue the interrogation, but Matt was slammed into the wall much to everyone's surprise.

Davis growled, pushing him up. "What do you mean 'wouldn't have helped!' He was your brother! Didn't you care?" He seemed on the verge of tears, frustration drove his actions.

"Trust me, Davis. Trying to help him with no tact at all would have only ended up with him committing suicide. He would have been so desperate that no one understood why he was doing it." Calm, collected, his voice was so sure.

"How can you be so sure?" Davis choked out, his tears not quite escaping.

"Davis… lay off. Stop prying into their lives. We are here to pay our respect not interrogate their metal stability." Tai stated calmly. He was Matt's best friend and knew what had happened.

"But…" Davis released Matt.

Matt shook his head as he straitened his clothes. "T.K. and I had similar problems. I moved T.K. in with me when I thought he was doing what I had done. I was afraid that if mom found out… I didn't want to lose T.K. like he nearly lost me."

Tai nodded.

Sora and Izzy chimed together to get over the uncomfortable silence. "Joe was there something else that you wanted to say?"

Joe looked very uncomfortable.

"Did they start the autopsy?"

"No…"

Matt inquired without words by simply cocking his head.

"T.K.'s body… it's gone."

* * * * * *

I need a list of Davis' names for T.K. I haven't seen the second season in so long that I don't know if Davis uses that sort of thing or not… if someone would be so kind.

Only a few more chapters left…

Review?


	6. Chapter 5: What was Left

_Warnings__: At this point you should know what is happening and the warnings that are in place._

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, and don't burn my bunnies!

In other words no flames.

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… _

…Thank you to the two reviewers

Red River- Thank you for reading and reviewing even through my author talk… my other story was horrible for that. If you don't like reading it then don't, just look for the chapter title and read from there. I will not stop my author talk… it builds my confidence. Without this confidence Stoona would be too scared to continue. And the voices in my head want to be heard.

T.K.: There was too much author talk because you were too lazy to cut down on the warning and just copied and pasted.

My writing is generally ambiguous and is left up to the reader's imagination. Wrist and arm thing is about the cutting he has been doing… and the whole if scenarios are hinting at something, but Joe isn't paying attention because he is having a hard time believing that little T.K. would do that.

burgandystream02- Thank you for reading and reviewing! …If cutting is so old than why do I have a hard time finding it? Thank you for your encouragement!

S.S.: That was a slap to the wrist…

Yes… I guess I should stop before Red River finds me and murders me in my sleep for this. This story was written for cliffhangers so each chapter is short… so I could get them up faster.

…So Stoona Thanks you for your honesty and now she will go to a corner and pout

S.S.: Acting childish will not help.

I know, but it may get me some encouragement.

* * * * * *

Chapter 5- What was Left.

"Gone! What do you mean, gone? It is not possible for his body to just disappear from the morgue, Joe." It was Cody who spoke, he was the youngest of the group, but still knew the ways of the world. He was in high school now and was taking some time off from it because of recent events.

Joe wrapped his arms around himself, visibly trembling. "I was so distracted by T.K.'s arms that I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. What brought me back to reality was the chill in the room and I could have sworn that I felt fingers running down my spine. When I stared to pay attention to my surroundings I noticed that there was a pulse under my fingertips." He quaked.

"Did you faint?"

"No… well… yes. I only felt it for a moment, but it scared me and when I came to… the mortician was leaning over me."

* * * * * *

_The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the chill that spread throughout his body. Secondly, he noticed was the elderly mortician staring at him, concerned. Thirdly, the dull throbbing pain of his body, as though he had collided with something, tried to remind him of what happened._

"_Joe? My boy, are you alright?" The mortician asked as Joe lifted himself off of the floor. _

"_Yes… I think so. What happened?" He asked quietly as he brushed himself off._

"_I came in here to see if you were done visiting your friend, and I found you on the floor. Did anyone come in here?"_

"_Not that I know of. Why?" Those cold fingers ran down his spine yet again, trepidation filled his being._

"_Look to your left."_

_Joe did, there staring back at him was a cold, clean, shiny, table, that was where T.K. should have been. "Did someone take T.K.?"_

"_I doubt you would take him and the security system shows that no one has come, except, other workers. It is dubious that they took his body."_

_Joe nodded in understanding that movement caused his eyes to catch what was laying on the floor._

* * * * * *

Joe dug into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful emerald rock, smooth, like it had come from a riverbed. Matt's eyes widened.

"It's pretty." Sora noted quietly.

"It looks like one of the rocks from T.K.'s hand-cranked rock tumbler." Matt noted, quickly getting over his shock.

"Rock tumbler?"

"Yeah, it was rather loud, but it helped calm T.K. down so I wasn't complaining. And besies are neighbors aren't around to complain." Matt stated calmly.

"Why are you so calm Matt? Your brother is dead, his body has just been stolen and you just stand there lounging!" Davis cried in frustration.

"Davis! We each have our own way of grieving so get off of his back!" Yolei gave a pointed look at Izzy and Kari. Izzy had hardly left his computer and Kari had not spoken a word to anyone. She was curled up next to her brother.

"Yolei…"

"This is so frustrating… the way you react to every new piece of information, but please leave hi-" She was cut off by a clattering noise, slow at first. Matt's face drained of any color that was left. All attention was drawn to the crisp white door that was hiding the source of the noise.

It picked up speed as Matt's strained, dry voice drifted over the sound. "That's the rock tumbler."

The sudden realization hit them like a ton of bricks, that rock tumbler was hand cranked.


	7. Chapter 6: Who was Left Behind

_Warnings__: At this point you should know what is happening and the warnings that are in place._

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, and don't burn my bunnies!

In other words no flames.

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… _

…Thank you to the one reviewer:

Red River- (Comes out of the corner.) Yes the rock tumbler has never been seen before… I actually don't know if you can get a hand cranked one… Can you guess who is there? This chapter may disappoint many of the readers… and I may get a few wait you're doing what!? Thank you for the props Stoona is no longer pouting. Let me tell you… this chapter on paper is very short so… I need to beef it up.

T.K.: Then it is on to the epilogue…

Kari: The end? Already? Wow…

S.S.: Never said that I was going to be in the epilogue.

T.K.: From what I learned from the other characters… Stoona's sadistic side is not to be taken lightly.

S.S.: Thank you.

Did I ever mention that I haven't fully seen the first two season of digimon? Well, I haven't so the way they act is from what I gleaned from what little I did see.

Stoona just realized something… she never told you their ages…

This is using the American's ages.

22- Joe  
21- Tai, Matt, Sora  
20- Izzy, Mimi  
18- Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Ken  
15- Cody

* * * * * *

Chapter 6- Who was Left Behind

It felt as though a mute button had been pressed as the clattering drifted away into the background. Joe was shaking, having already been scared out-of-his-mind from earlier, it was really no surprise that he was sprawled on the floor, his arms the only thing holding him up. Mimi was crouched next to him her hands biting painfully into Joe's arm. Matt was pale, ashen, not quite shaking, but on the verge. He was really starting to get really freaked out. First there was that dream catcher that appeared on his window. Second T.K.'s hat, which he clearly remembered leaving on the kitchen table, was next to him when he woke up this morning. Finally there was this. No one could enter T.K.'s room without him knowing, since he had locked the door and the window could not be opened since it was broken. Sora was next to him whispering reassurances that he could barely hear. His sole attention was on the crisp white door that led to his little brother's room.

Izzy had stopped his typing, and just turned his head to stare at the door. A faint, "prodigious," could be heard. He then went back to typing. Davis had jumped into Yolei's arms at the start of the sound and was now apologizing for his little mishap. Yolei was scolding him, but most of her attention was on the door. Cody did not look impressed. Ken, who had blended in with the background, was the only one to notice Kari's reaction. Tai had a hold of Kari's hand in reassurance. Kari was smiling, small as it may have been, as though she had expected this to happen.

The clock ticked on, the sound rang out even the clattering could not drown it out.

"Is this some type of joke?" Cody hissed. "Is someone trying to make us believe that T.K. is still alive? Because this is not funny, has anyone ever heard of going too far? Or is this some trick to make us believe T.K. is dead when he is really alive!"

Kari's small smile widened as she stared intently at the door. Tai jumped a little at how loud Cody's voice seemed. "It's no joke that T.K.'s dead Cody… but this whole thing seems weird. It's like someone hit the mute button on a recording." Tai stated as Matt turned to him.

"I didn't do anything to record that noise and it is originating from T.K. room. And if someone is in there they would have to come through that door and it was locked ever since then." Matt stated as he disentangled himself from Sora's grip. He stepped forward, stopping in front of the crisp white door and twisted the knob. The door swung open silently and his eyes widened.

Those who were watching him noticed how he visibly trembled, how he was as whiter as a sheet, how his mouth moved uselessly in disbelief, and how his face stayed in that shocked position. When Sora went over to him, she too, froze.

"He's back." Kari whispered, but it was heard by all. Before anyone could react she was pulling Matt and Sora away from the door and was in the room.

Matt and Sora stuttered and went back to the room to peer in. Sora froze and Matt was worst for wear.

"Matt? Sora?

"T.K. was there and now…" Sora trailed off and Matt finished her thought.

"They're gone."


	8. Epilogue: The Rest of the Story…

_Warnings__: At this point you should know what is happening and the warnings that are in place._

If you want me to continue you could encourage me, and don't burn my bunnies!

In other words no flames.

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Digimon. Obviously, if I did… poor T.K._

Thank you to reviewer:

Secret354- Well now you have the epilogue. Thank you for your two reviews! It makes Stoona happy that your heart was racing!

…41 people read the last chapter… only one reviewer.

* * * * * *

Epilogue: The Rest of the Story…

No color, no brightness, nothing to brighten the day, color could not exist in this realm. The sky was dark, a mixture of white, gray, and black. The ground gray, the grass black, the water white, the trees gray and black, she crouched before a glowing pool. She wore a cloak that sheltered the images in the pool from prying eyes. Nothing more than a figure in the dreary landscape, she was not alone.

"Are you regretting not telling them?" It was a silky smooth voice that disturbed her complications. Here, everything was different. Here, they controlled what they needed. She was not surprised by the other's appearance. He was always near, always ready to protect her.

"No." Her answer was quick, quiet, and barely heard. But, he still heard it, he would always hear her.

"I am sorry. If I had not recalled our true nature… they would still remember us and we would still be with them." The other's voice was gentle, but the way he spoke told of the sorrow he felt for what he had down.

"Stop it. We had to remember sometime, and sooner is better than later. If you continue to beat yourself up over the matter it will hinder our duties." Her voice was the very embodiment of light in this darkened place.

"I know that it is not my fault, it does not mean that I will not blame myself for something out of my control. You are watching them." A statement, as though he knew what she had been doing all this time.

"Have you been spying on me?" Playful that was how you could describe it.

"No, the glowing pool gave it away." He wasn't in the mood to play along. It had been a long time since he had.

"Well then… yes. I also interfered. I gave them items that are of no use to us here." She turned her head back to the pool.

"That is not a good idea. If they remember…" He seemed concerned.

"They may just think of it as a bad dream." It seemed possible, but the chances were not with them.

"Still, would you wish to remember something that you had no control over? They don't even know what happened to us." He was slightly defensive

"You may be right, but they should be the ones to make that choice. We should not act like gods and do it for them. And they will know what happened to you. This realm wanted you back so it killed you in order to do that. You were dead and only those two saw you. I just disappeared." Her tone betrayed how sad she truly was, over what he could not say. The loss of family, friends, school, her life, her choices, or loved one, what was she sad about?

"You may be right." He acknowledged.

"Want to watch?"

"I thought you would never ask." He moved and sat beside her, both staring into the pool that glowed with two figures the centerpiece of the show.

* * * * * *

"Tai, hurry up. We're going to be late, again." The spiky-haired blond sighed in annoyance, there was no use yelling at this point in the day. Tai would take however long he needed too.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tai emerged from his room holding a whistle.

"Why do you have that? I didn't think you liked those things." His voice was skeptical.

"I hate these things. The reason I have it is that it just appeared in my room." Really did that make any sense? Did anything just appear out of nowhere?

"Did your mom stop by or something?" Reasonable enough, but…

"No, we would have known. She leaves enough food for us when she comes." Tai explained.

"In that way I am very glad that you moved in with me." Matt said quickly.

"It is a nice arrangement. Anyway the whistle just appeared in my room and in a place that mom would never touch."

"That sounds like the hat that just appeared in my room."

"Hat? You don't wear hats."

"Do you think that I need you to tell me that? The hat just was on my chest when I woke up this morning and my parents don't have the keys."

"You know… for some reason everything seems off." Tai stated.

"Yeah, all our group pictures seem lopsided. The carpet is worn and I never walked along that path. We missed school for a funeral that we never attended. I can't even remember who died."

"No one can. I have the sense that we have forgotten something."

"Someone, it seems like everyone has that feeling." The reason everyone had been on edge lately. Something that had been bothering them, something they could not explain.

"Yeah, why are we still here?"

"We are late enough as it is, Tai." Matt sighed.

"Joe will be later." Tai shot back.

* * * * * *

"They will remember soon, Kari." The male intoned gently moving so his head rested in the other's lap.

"Yes… it will be their choice as to whether they believe it or not." Kari responded grimly, it hurt her to think that her friends would wish to forget them.

"This was just a small catalyst in the bigger picture."

"T.K.?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything we can-" She was stopped by him.

"All we can do, my dear, is watch over their dreams and keep the nightmares away." He replied quietly.

"That is our true nature." Kari responded.

"We are dream catchers." He stated simply.

"They have each other to lean on." Her voice was dreamy.

"We have each other to be with now and forever." He assured.

"They will move on." She said trying to convince herself.

"We are trapped here." He observed.

"They will age."

"We will be eighteen forever."

"They will die."

"We will live on."

"Forever watching…"

"…the dreams of others…"

"…eating the nightmares…"

"…catching the dreams…"

"…keeping them safe…"

"…till the end of dreams."

"Till the end of humans."

"Forever with each other."

"Well at least we love each other." T.K. stated.

"And we can stand each other."

"Forever is a long time."

* * * * * *

…Do I need to edit to explain something? Tell me in a review or PM.


End file.
